Canon
by FeatheredFireangel
Summary: Bella gets a text from an unknown number. Jacob is her brother! Rated M Cuz' of future Lemons : THANKS 4 READING! PLZ DO!
1. Chapter 1 Quicksand

A/N: Hi People. I had an account over the summer with a story.. Lost the username xD So I made a new account. Hope you like the story... Please Review :) -FurElise1423

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Obviously... lol. Enjoy anyway.. Even if I am not the amazingly brilliant Stephanie Meyer :)

Chapter One

I walked in the front door of the house. My mom was sitting there drinking tea out of a mug I made for her in Kindergarden. She had the house phone cradled between her ear and her shoulder.

"Okay. She's here now. I'll tell her. Okay. Bye" Renee hung up the phone and took a sip of her tea. "Hi Bella" she greeted me. " How was School?"

"Oh. Umm.. Fine. Amy invited me over for a sleepover" My friend Amy was all about the sleepovers. Ick.

"Well Phil made it to a big league. I called Charlie, and asked him if he minded if you stayed with him for a few months while we found a place" She told me."He said he would get your room ready. You leave tomorrow at six A.M." She told me. Shocked, I dropped my backpack.

"And you didn't ask me first because.. **WHY**?" I yelled.

"Bella, Please. Be mature."

"Oh you're one to talk! What the hell mom?" I yelled, storming up the stairs. She yelled for me to come back, but I just screamed.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Get your ass back down here!"

"You would want my ass down there!!" I yelled. "Anyways, I can't! I HAVE TO EFFING PACK!" I slammed my bedroom door. God, did she EVER think of anyone but herself and her precious PHIL!?? I kneeled on the ground and pulled the suitcase out from under my bed. I threw it on my bed and sat down, and cried. Too bad the piano was downstairs.. or I could sit down at it and let my feelings flood out onto the keys. I heard Renee walking up the stairs.

"Honey, Phil and I are going to Applebees. Do you mind?" She poked her head in my room. I nodded. "Kay. We'll talk about this when I get home" I ignored her, and looked down at my bedspread. She left. It was times like these when I wished i had an older brother to use as a punching bag when I was upset, and then have him bring me ice cream and chocolate milk while he cuddles me on the couch and tells me it's going to be okay. Fuck, wouldn't that be awesome?

I woke up the next morning to my alarm at 4 AM. I drove Renee and I to the airport. She didn't feel like dskriving. When we got there, I hugged her, and got on the plane. I didn't feel like being too lovey to her. I would just call her and email her later. luckily, I was tired enough to sleep on the plane. Next thing I knew, I was in Charlie's Car. The plane Landed in Portland. Charlie was so excited to see me, so he drove all the way there to pick me up. When we were in Lacey, he began to talk finally.

" Bells, there's no.. Easy way to tell you this, so im going to right out and make it very.. painless for you. a friend of mine passed away 4 months ago. In his will, he gave me his son. A cute little boy. His name is Jacob" Charlie told me.

"Ch-Dad, seriously?" I'm not allowed to call him Charlie. I fiddled with my jacket all the way to Forks-My current residence. The whole way, this is all I was thinking. _Yay. A bratty, selfish, spoiled little brat to snoop through my stuff, hog the TV, a_s_k to borrow money and to manipulate Charlie. Yay me. _When we were there (at last. The car ride was very awkward and silent) Charlie offered to wheel my suitcase inside, but I insisted to. He opened the front door, and a tall, tan guy with spiked black hair and toned arms greeted me with a large bear hug.

"Bella!" He squeezed me. I yelped for air."Sorry. I'm Jacob. Jacob Black. We're gonna have so much fun Bella"


	2. Chapter 2 Canon

Author's Note: Sorry about the Last Chapter's Suckage.. I had 20 Minutes until i was going to see a movie. I really hope this chapter is better!! I really apologize for lack of detail/rushing through the first couple of scenes. Anyway, I DON'T own Twilight, or any of the Characters. I'm no Stephanie Meyer. Enjoy the ride anyway..~FE1423

Chapter 2

"Dad, by the way. The Band is gonna be here at three" Jacob told Charlie. Charlie nodded.

"Follow me, Bells. I think you remember where your room is" Charlie said. I followed him to the second floor of the old house-Trying not to be in shock about the brother thing. He opened the door. There was my bed, but instead of my purple bedspread, it was replaced by a fuzzy white one with a picture of a wolf howling at the moon. There were pictures of cars all over the room, and lots of old looking paintings.

"Dad-" I began. Jacob innterupted.

"Oh, So Bella and I will be sharing a room?" Jacob asked Charlie. He came in the room and stood next to me.

"I guess so..." Charlie hesitated.

"Awesome! I'll take down some of these pictures..." Jacob promised.

"Bells, I am going to the hardware store later to see if they have any bed frames. We'll just take out this desk and put your bed here" Charlie motioned to the wall across from Jacob's bed.

"Alright" I agreed.

"Charlie told me that you cooked all the time Phoenix for your mom." Jacob confirmed.

"Oh. Yeah.. I cooked dinner. Why? Did you guys want me to-"

"No! Bella, you just got here. We couldn't make you do that" Charlie insisted.

"Really. I don't mind. Renee gave me $100 Dollars for my birthday... And I still have all of it left. Plus some I've been saving for dinners.. I can go shopping. I really don't mind. I like cooking.. It umm.. It takes my mind off of things" I explained.

"wow bella. I think that's the longest speech I've ever heard you say" Jacob laughed.

"Shut up Jacob" Charlie snapped.

"Well, Bella. I forgot to tell you that I opened up a store down town" Charlie told me.

"What? What's the store for?" I asked.

"It was Billy's.. He also left that for me in his Will." Charlie said. "It's a cute little music store."I laughed. Charlie? MUSIC store? I was excited, of course. I just couldn't picture Charlie working among Saxophones, Pianos and flutes. It was like a huge buff Army Man wearing a tutu.

"Wow, Dad. I-Um. Wow." I said, shocked.

'"Yeah, get this. It's more popular than the Skateboard and MP3 Player shop it's between" Jacob laughed. Charlie and I joined in.

"That's because, we don't have broken heating, and it doesn't smell like an old attic" Charlie guessed.

"I can't wait to see it" I said.

"Well, Bells. We can go by today and get the bedframe, get some groceries and step in. It's really nice. I'm sure you'd like it" Charlie offered.

"Really Dad.. I kind of want to get unpacked first" I argued. I didn't feel like traveling again. I started school again tomorrow. New school, On December 8th-Middle of the semester, middle of the week. Oh man.

"you sure? Don't you think you've been doing enough? You deserve a break. Go get in the car Jake. We're gonna head out" Charlie insisted.

"Dad? It's 2:30. Band is gonna be here at 3. I think we'd ought to wait till tomorrow after school. You have to work tomorrow anyway" Jacob Backed me up.'Thank you' I mouthed to Jacob. He nodded.

"Fine. I'm going to go then. Bells, can you write me a quick list of what you'd like me to get at the supermarket?" Charlie asked.

"Umm.. Dad? I can just go after school tomorrow before we leave... It's fine."

"Alright. Soda, Pizza and Chips." He said."Anything else?"We both nodded. Charlie left. About twenty minutes later, I was reading in the basement. Jacob came running down the stairs.

"Bella!? The band is here. You shouldn't read here.." He suggested. "We'll be pretty loud" Suddenly, 4 people came running down the stairs. One was tall and very buff. Another was leaner, and shorter. The last had curly blonde hair, and he too was lean and shorter. The last was a girl-She had curly brown hair and was wearing skinny jeans and a tight tank top.

"Umm.. Everyone? This is Bella Swan." Everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

"Hi." I waved. They awkwardly picked up their instruments and warmed up.

"Oh, Bella. This is Emmet Cullen" He gestured to the tall muscular drummer.

"Nice to meet you" I said. Lie.

"And this is Edward Cullen, Jasper Cullen and Tanya. Edward and Tanya are dating" I looked at the one named Edward. He had emerald green eyes and messy auburn hair, which had blond streaks running in it. He was fairly pale, which wasn't a surprise for someone living in the wettest and cloudiest place on earth. For some reason, I felt attracted to him.

"It's great to meet you all" I half lied. I put the bookmark in my book and crossed over the room to the computer. "Jake, is it alright if I use this?" I asked Jacob.

"Oh, yeah. It's pretty slow though. I wouldn't try to watch videos." he suggested.

I stood up from the lumpy green couch and walked over to the computer. Wow. I logged into my Yahoo email account and noticed my friend Amy was on.

Bella: Hi. How r u doing?

Amy: Wow, u didnt even tell me u were leaving. Wth?

Bella: Amy, I didn't find out until after school yesterday. I tried 2 call u.. but u didn't pick up.

Amy: Sorry.. my phone was lost.. lol.

Bella: Yeah, I guess im used to that by now

Amy: So.. what is new with you? Hows forks?

Bella: howd u know I moved anyway?

Amy: Well, Bethany is your neighbor, and she heard you and your mom arguing while she was walking her dog, and she told Cara, who told lindsey, who told Meghan, who told Abby who told me.

Bella: wow, bad news travels fast.. I have a brother? His name is Jacob Black.. apparently his dad died and left him to my dad. His band is over right now.... the lead singer is named Edward... I kind of have a crush on him

Amy: wow, bella. That was impressive. A speech!!!? Wow, Edward, huh? Why don't you talk to him then?

Bella: He has a Girlfriend.

Amy: So? It's not like once a guy has a girl, you can't talk to them.

Bella: I know, Amy. It's just that she's here right now.. and she doesn't seem like the 'friendly' type to me..

Amy: oh.. got it. Well, maybe they'll break up... yknow, every1 is talking about you leaving.. it got around quickly down here.

Bella: really? I thought I was kind of invisible down there...

Amy: Not anymore.. everyone thinks your mom beat you or something. But I know renee would never do that.

Bella: Yeah, she wouldn't hurt a fly.

Amy: well, really sorry to cut this short, Bells, but I have a ton of HW. You know Crowell.. lolz.

Bella: Okay. I'll call you later. Bye :)

AMY IS NOW OFFLINE.

I then switched over to my 3 unread email. All from Renee.

Email #1:

Bella.

Phil and I just got the last of our stuff we need packed up. We are about to go have a meeting with his new manager in Sacramento Cali! I can't believe it! I'm really excited to be traveling around. How is the weather treating you? I know how much you'll be missing the sun and the extreme heat... But hunny, Remember, the first minute you need me to come get you... I will. I am really proud of you for being cooperative about all of this. I heard Charlie adopted a son..! Wow, that isn't very... Charlie. And he has a girlfriend! That's pretty amazing. Well, i'll call you later and tell you how things are going. Love ya, mom.

Bella

I called. Why didn't you pick up? Love you, Mom

Bella, if I don't hear from you by 5 tonight, I am calling Charlie. I worry about you, punkin. Love you, Mom

I rolled my eyes. Renee is really worrysome. I glanced down at the time. It was 3:15. The band had been playing loud, screeching sound. The lead singer, Edward had an amazingly smooth and romantic voice. When he sang the first time, I got dizzy and almost fainted. Jacob could tell. I opened my phone and text messaged Renee.

Mom, relax. Im fine. Just gonna go shopping. Love you.. Bella

I shut down the computer and got up, and headed for the stairs.

"Bella! Where are you going?" Jacob asked me.

"Oh. I'm just going to get a bus and head to the grocery store." I continued to walk.

"Bella, you know how to drive, Right?" Jacob asked.

"Umm.. Yeah. But I don't have a car" I reminded him.

"You can borrow mine. The keys are on my dresser. I hope you can drive a stick" He said. They got back to playing. I ran up the stairs. I put on a different outfit and took my hair out of the ponytail. I slid on my converse and grabbed my wallet. I looked around on top of Jacob's dresser. There was a keyring with a few keys on it, all labeled at the hand part with duct tape. His wallet was also sitting there. I couldn't help but to look. He had a few checks in it for 100 dollars, and it was full of money. His ID read that he was 17. Same as me. I heard someone walking up the stairs, so I closed it and set it back down. Jacob stepped into the room.

"Bella. I just wanted to give you some money because you are buying food for us." He said, picking up his wallet.

"Oh, sure. Thanks" I said. He handed me a wad of bills.

"Will you get some steak.. and pickles?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh. Yeah sure. I can do that" He thanked me and left. I ran down the stairs and out the front door. I noticed that it was colder than in Phoenix. I ran back inside and grabbed my coat off of one of the pegs by the front door. I hopped in the red sports car that was parked in the drive way. Wow. I unlocked the door and got inside. By the time I was at the supermarket, I was amazed at Jacob's being able to afford that. I unbuckled my seat belt and slid my phone out of my pocket. I had a missed call from Charlie, a text message from Renee and a missed call from Renee. I called Charlie back.

"hello?" He answered.

"Hi, Dad. It's bella" I said .

"Oh.. Hi Bells. Sorry, Jacob told me that you left for the store. I was just wondering..." He said.

"Yeah. Don't worry Dad. I actually am here.. So i'll call you back" We said our goodbyes and I hung up. I closed and locked the car door after I stepped out and walked inside. I grabbed a cart and headed to the Dairy section. I grabbed some low fat milk and headed on. It would be good to get a week's worth of dinners, and then go shopping next week. Plus some lunch items and snacks. That would also include Breakfast, Coffee, Tea- My list was growing. I pulled the money Jacob gave me out of my pocket. I counted it. Seventy Five dollars? Plus the money I had, I had more than enough. I got the ingredients for seven dinners, seven lunches, seven breakfasts and lots of snacks. I walked to the tea aisle. While I stood there, Debating between Caramel Mocha Tea, and Lemon Zinger, I got a call from Renee.

"Hello?" I asked, when I picked up.

"Bella? I called Charlie like I said I would... He told me you were shopping" Renee said

"Grocery shopping. That's all... They asked me to be their chef" I laughed. "Lemon Zinger, or Caramel Mocha?"

"I'd go with the first one" Renee told me.

"I'm fine, Mom. I'm actually in a big hurry... I'll call you later. Okay?" I promised.

"Fine. If you don't, I'm-"  
"Calling Charlie, I know, Mom. See you later. I love you."

"Love you too, Sweetie. Bye"

"Bye" I then hung up. I tossed the lemon zinger in the cart and went to find some sweetener. After I got everything, I went and paid, with 100 dollars left in my wallet. Thanks, Jake. I'd make sure to give him about 10 dollars in return. I got back in my car, but I wanted to go get some clothes. A lot of the stuff I had wasn't suited for Forks. I went to the closest WalMart, and rushed to the clothing section. After getting about 6 Tops, 2 Pairs of jeans, a hoodie and 3 Pairs of shoes, I was walking back to the cash register, when something caught my eye. I wasn't sure why, but it was a fuzzy brown vest. I walked over to it, and put it in my cart. I went to pay, with 40 dollars left. That meant, 30 for me, 10 for Jake. I began driving back to the house. When I was there finally, I unloaded everything from the trunk and started cooking dinner. Jake and Edward were sitting on the couch watching a sports channel. Edward looked pretty upset for some reason. I walked to the kitchen to stir the spaghetti. I put the sauce in the microwave. Jacob came to the kitchen.

"Tanya broke up with Edward. He is going to spend the night here just so I can make sure he's okay. You don't mind.. Do you?" He said.

"No, Of course not. As long as Charlie doesn't mind." I said. "Oh, here's the leftover money, and your keys" I handed him the money and his keyring. He took the keys, but handed back the money.  
"Keep it, Kiddo" He said. He winked and walked back to the living room. I rolled my eyes and took out my phone, and dialed in Renee's number.

"Bella! Hi. You actually remembered to call me back." She laughed.

"Yeah, I'm making dinner" I told her.

"That's great, Hon. I'm really glad you're adjusting... I actually have to go" She told me.

"Oh, I'll call you tomorrow after school. Love you" I said.

"No problem. Bye" She hung up, so I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket. I Strained the spaghetti and dished it out evenly on the plates, with a topping of sauce and mozzarella cheese. Charlie walked in from work.

"Wow, it smells great in here, Bells" He commented. "I'm going to go take a quick shower"

"Kay Dad" I said. Edward walked into the kitchen. I suddenly got dizzy.

"Hello, Bella. Do you have any snacks I can eat? I don't mean to be a pig" He smiled.

"Well, would you like some spaghetti?" I asked.

"Sure, that sounds good" He said. I handed him a plate.

"Just go sit down at the table. Jake, me and Charlie should be right there" I told him. Once charlie was out of the shower, we all sat down to eat. After I did the dishes, I walked up to my room. Jake was siting on his bed, and my bed was set up and made. My stuff was all neatly put away in a dresser on my bedside.

"Who did all this?" I asked jake.

"Oh. I did. It's just something I thought I should do" He explained.

"Oh, thank you, Jake. I owe you big time" I laughed.

"I do like Chocolate" He joked.

"Me too" I laughed. I sat down on my bed.

Next thing I knew, the alarm on my phone, and on Jacob's was ringing loudly in our ears. I picked my phone up and turned off the alarm. I got up and changed into school clothes. Jake offered me a ride, and I accepted. By the time I was at school, and it was lunch time, I needed to play the piano.. Bad. I got my lunch and headed to the music room to eat and search for a piano. I sat down at the big black piano. There was sheet music for 'Canon' By Pacbal on the stand. I played the song at least 3 times through. When the bell rang, I didn't go to my next class. I played one of my own compositions, when Edward walked in.

"That's a really pretty tune" He said, surprised to see me.

"Oh, thanks. " I said. He said down on the bench next to me, and repeated the melody. I looked at how his hands moved fluently over the soft white keys. Music flowed across the walls. I stared at his concentrated face. He looked up at me. He slowly moved in to kiss me. When his lips touched mine, I was shocked at how quickly things took off from there. His tounge entered my mouth. I was so happy in that moment... Then, I was suprised, when his hand went to the back of my shirt and unhooked my bra.

"Is something wrong?" He asked me.

"No!" I was shocked at my next move. I started undoing his belt. He slid my jeans off, and i did the same for him. He took my shirt and my bra off. He laid me against the piano, and a loud clanking noise from a fury of notes sounded. Suddenly, the door opened. The band teacher and the Principal came in.

Thanks for reading everyone!!!! PLEASE review and add to favorites! I hope you like it :) Next couple chapters will prolly include a lemon... Let me know what you think!!!!!!! This will be my first completed fanfiction/lemon.. So don't be harsh :) the tragedy won't be too major, i promise. Chapter 3 should be up by The 4th, or at the latest, the 5th, So check please!!!!

~FurElise1423


	3. Chapter 3 Washington, Oh Washington

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't feel like writing a disclaimer X(

OMGZ... I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in SO long.... I completely forgot :( This chapter and those to come should be on time as much as possible and long as i can make them.

Thanks :)

FeatheredFireangel

Chapter 3

I paced back and forth in Principal Raldoff's Office. He was talking with Charlie and Edward's parents AND the orchestra, band and choir teacher. Edward sat, half asleep in a commercial office chair. He slightly opened one eye.

"Bella?" Edward asked. He sat up straight.

"What?" I snapped.

"Bella, you should calm down. Carlisle is not going against us on this. Neither is Esme." Edward assured me.

"Well, they may not be, but Charlie, the principal and the teachers will be" I argued. "Do you realize how bad this is? We'll probably be expelled! One, We skipped class. two, we were making out in the BAND ROOM!"

"My dad is good with bribes"

Everyone began filing out of the principal's office. The principal and all the others glared at me and Edward.

Charlie was massaging his forehead with one hand. The orchestra, Choir and Band teacher decided to leave.

"I'm afraid you will both be suspended for 4 Days... the rest of the week." The Principal told us. "You can leave early today if you'd like to. Just go to the front office to pick up a pass from the secretary"

"C'mon Bells. Let's go home." Charlie said.

"Alright dad. I'm going to go get a pass. I'll meet you in the parking lot" Edward's Parents had disappeared. I waited at the Office Window. The secretaries weren't there. "What are you still doing here?" I asked him.

"It's my parent's version of a punishment.. They left without me. I have to walk home" He laughed.

"Well... My house is a little closer to yours.. I think. Maybe Charlie could give you a ride to the house. You could maybe walk from there?" I suggested.

"I don't think Charlie will go for that." Edward laughed. I messed with a pen on the desk. Just then, one of the secretaries came and sat down in one of the two desks behind the counter.

"How can I help you dears?" She asked.

"Principal Raldoff sent us to get a pass to go home." Edward said before I could answer. "He said he emailed you about it?"

"Let me check. Do you want to come have a seat?" She offered us.

"No thanks" We said at the same time. She typed and clicked around on her computer.

"Here it is. What are your names?" She asked, going to the front of the counter and grabbing the early dismissal slips. They were printed on Carbon Paper. 3 Sheets. One copy for us, one for the office and one to our advisor.

"Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen" Edward responded. She jotted down our names. She wrote down the time and date.

"Who are your advisors?" She asked.

"Brooks" I said.

"Mr. Pearson" Edward said. "The Band teacher" he muttered under his breath. She handed us our copies, and set the two slips into the teachers' mailbox.

"Have a nice day"

"That took a while" I said.

"Tell me about it" He replied.

"There's Charlie. I'll go ask" I ran through the cold rain to the police cruiser where Charlie held an umbrella.

"Charlie? Can we give Edward a ride to the house?" I asked him.

"No. Get in the car." He said firmly.

"He has to walk home. I thought at least our house was a shorter walk" I said.

"Bel-" Edward walked up.

"Mr. Swan, it should have been my responsibility to ask you. However, I am fine with walking home." He smiled.

"Get in the car Edward" He said. Edward quietly thanked me and climbed into the back seat. I sat in the front.

"Mr. Swan, did you want me to use the whole seatbelt ensemble? Or just the seat belt?" Edward asked.

"Just the seat belt is fine" He grumbled. We drove quietly to the house. Edward thanked us and left. Jacob wasn't there. Just me and Charlie.. Just me.. And... Charlie.

"Bells, time for the lecture."

"Dad-"

"Bella, just in case you guys were-umm... getting ideas... I wouldn't mind taking you to the doctor to get birth co-"

"Ow! DAD! No! We- It's not like that at all. No, Eww!" I said. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a Gatorade out of the fridge and went up to my room. I layed down on my bed and took the early dismissal slip out of my pocket. I crinkled it into a ball and tossed it into the trash can. I groaned as I saw the time... 1:25. I was trying to pass time and just have tomorrow come, and be with Edward again. It was weird-But somehow, I was very attracted to him. I got up from my bed and crossed the room to the window. I pulled up the crappy blinds and peered out the dirty window. Today would be so long. I flipped up the window locked and slowly forced the window open. Small sprinklets of water landed on my hands. Luckily, there were plants on the window sill, so it didn't get completely soaked.  
I sat on the chair right by my window and picked up a magazine that was sitting by it. It was Jacob's. I hadn't noticed, but Jacob's bed wasn't in the room. I got up and went downstairs to ask my dad where it was.

"Dad? Where's Jake's bed?" I asked him.

"Oh, he moved to the basement. We figured you needed space." He smiled.

"Dad, it's really okay.. I don't need that much-"

"Bella, it was also really convenient. Since his band stuff was down there, we figured it was better. We're buying another space heater for him... don't worry"

"Okay. Do you want me to make dinner? I can make Fajitas. I have a reci-"

"Sure Bells." I didn't realize, but he was covering the speaker of the house phone. I nodded and went back upstairs. I went back to the window, but i turned the chair around to look at the room. My desk with the computer was in here! I sat down at the desk and flipped the computer on. My school planner was sitting on the desk. A friend had entered a bunch of paper due dates into it. There was a paper due tomorrow on the state.. Others had to write about a topic they learned while i Was still in Phoenix.. but since I was new, he cut me some slack. I went to Google and typed in Washington. A website came up. I clicked on it. Here's what the front page said.

**_Washington, Oh Washington. _**

**_ Washington State is no stranger to beauty. It's major Capital is Olympia, though many think it is it's Mini-New York, Seattle. Washington is the home of the Active Volcanic Mountain, Mount Rainier stands 14,411 feet tall. This mountain is made up of mostly ice and snow and glaciers. It's most famous is typically thought of as the Nisqually Glacier. Washington State is also home of many other things. A desert, A rainforest, lakes- We have it all. Washington is also famous for it's small town of Forks. Recently, an author wrote a story about a teenage vampire living there. Washington is the rainiest state in the continental US. Washington has also Puget Sound, Pike Place Market and The Seattle Art Museum. These three things also make Washington quite famous. Washington is also famous for being the leader in Apple sales. Washington State was named after our first president, George Washington. Washington state is also the only state with a President on it's flag. Seattle, Washington is also famous for ANOTHER leading company, Boeing. This company is the leader in Airplane Manufacture. _**

**_ Washington is a wonderful state, and recommended for most!_**

I copied and pasted part of the essay into Microsoft Word. I also added some of my own. I printed it out and read over it again. The time was only 2:00 now. I sighed and opened up my email. My old friend was on, but I wasn't in the mood to talk.

* * *

* * *

So? What do you guys think? I'm really sorry it took so long to update :(

Please review and add to faves =)

XOXO- FeatheredFireangel


	4. Chapter 4 Text Buddies

Chapter 4

I rolled over in my rackety bed. The room was completely dark except for mine and Jake's alarm clocks and a small nightlight on the other side of the room. The glowing red letters of my alarm clock read "3:40". I didn't need to get up until 6:00. I laid there, and tried to go back to sleep, realizing the strange dream I'd just had. I was really fantasizing about Edward? I shook my head, confused. Eighteen, still in Forks.. I really needed to get through Senior year... Then I was free. Or as free as I wanted to be. I closed my eyes and envisioned myself living in an apartment here in Forks. There was rain dripping down the floor to ceiling window. I had modern rugs and couches arranged perfectly around the room. There was a knock at the door. I opened it, and Edard stood there. He took me by the hand and led me down the oddly long stairs to the ground. He kissed me at the bottom. I opened my eyes, realizing I had been kissing my pillow. Then, it suddenly seemed like a good idea to start a "Bella's Apartment" fund. I stood up and dragged myself to where my wallet was. I pulled the money out of it. Total, I had about fifty dollars. I then walked down to the kitchen and grabbed a jar. I put the money in it and labled the jar "Bella Fund". Then, I went back up to my room and was finally able to fall asleep. I woke up to Jake putting on boots.

"Morning" He said.

"Thanks" I grumbled. I rolled back over, desperate for a few more minutes of sleep time. When I was finally awake and up, I pulled on a hoodie from Phoenix High, and my black skinny jeans. I grabbed my converse and my phone and went downstairs. On the counter, in messy writing was my Bella fund. I quickly grabbed the jar before anyone would notice my stupidity. Inside, I noticed there was much more money. Jake came into the kitchen.

"Ahh, I donated some money to the Bella Fund." Jake said, passing by me to get some bread to toast. "Wait- What exactly is the Bella fund for?" Jake asked.

"I don't really know.. It's something I did in the middle of the night..." I laughed. I set the money in the coat closet and sat down at the table. My phone buzzed on the counter. There was a text from Renee.

**_Morn. hun(: howz forks?_**

**ehh.. it's not the greatest. i start school today. yaayy.... **

**_aww, hun. it will b fine. make the most of it... time 4 phil to go to work.. i hav 2 driv him. lucky me huh?_**

**i'd much rather do that than school.. lol. i will.. have fun(:**

_**Hunny :) it's ok.. ttys!**_

I slid my phone closed and set it back down. Charlie came into the kitchen wearing his uniform. Jacob was grabbing a stick of beef jerky and gnawing the end.

"So, Bella. How do you like Forks?" Charlie asked as he filled the coffee pot with water. He sat down at the table and picked up the newspaper.

"It's exactly as I remember it" I smiled. Charlie shrugged and opened the paper. Jacon joined us. He took some of the paper Charlie was holding. My phone buzzed again. I pulled it out of my hoodie pocket. I popped it open.

**TEXT MESSAGE FROM UNKNOWN NUMBER**

**Bella, ru gonna b school 2day?**

I confusedly replied.

_**uhm.. ya. y? who ru?**_

I set the phone down and made myself some toast.

**thats 4 me 2 kno, and 4 u 2 not kno. **

I tried to keep a straight face as I opened the fridge in search of butter. I saw it in a brown container. I grabbed a knife and spread an even coat onto the brown bread.

_**omg, plz tell me. do u go 2 forks hi?**_

I set the toast on a plate and poured myself some milk. After taking a large gulp, I checked my phone. No messages. I sighed as Jacob set down his section of the paper.

"Bella, what's the matter?" He asked.

"Oh.. Um. Nothing. Renee is just being weird" I lied.

"Want some Jerky?" He held out the long stick. I took it from him and ripped a large piece off of I handed it back to him, my phone buzzed. I quickly picked it up. Text from Renee.

**Bellz, do you know where phil last put his wallet? he hasnt needed it in days. **

I rolled my eyes.

_**it's in his top dresser drawer, just where u had me put it. **_

I closed the phone again. I finished off my breakfast of toast and beef jerky. I grabbed my bag and my coat.

"So, Charlie. How am I getting to school?" I asked.

"Well, i never really thought about that" He set down the paper. "Jake goes to school in an hour before you... I don't know."My phone finally buzzed, and it was my mystery person.

_**yes, i do. and im a guy. those r ur only clues. **_

I closed my phone, and decided not to reply. I didn't want any drama right now.

"I can just walk then, Dad. It's not a far drive." I said. I got up and headed to the door.

"Wait, Bella!" Jacob called. I turned around.

"I could give you a ride"

I sat in Jake's car, the car I just had been driving the day before.

"Remind me why you don't have a car?" Jacob smiled.

"I can't afford one" I laughed. "I don't have a job, No Allowance, Nobody died recently... I'm broke. Except for the little bit that I have that i've been saving up for a long time.. But that's not very much anyways. I guess I don't really need a car. I have public transportation, You, Charlie... And cars are bad for the environment."

"I guess you're right." He paused as he got the car going. "I build cars.. And I sell parts. I also have a job down in La Push for my friend Seth. He's a mechanic, I help him with his company. I guess I have pretty good income.." He said.

"Maybe I could get a job there too" I said.

"Bella, please. You hardly know how to drive.. Let alone fix a car."

"Not like THAT... Like, Filing paper work, greeting customers.. Washing the cars off.. I don't know" I said.

"Well, I go to work with Seth today after school. Maybe I could take you with me" He asked.

"What time?" I asked. "You get home after me"

"4:00.. I get home around 3:30" He said.

"And I get home at 3. I guess I can go... Will he like, Interview me or something?" I asked.

"Umm.. Knowing Seth, He'll probably get you started cleaning up oil spills, filing paperwork, and answering the phone. He'll see how you do, and then tell me to bring you back tomorrow or not. I still don't really know though..." He told me. I figeted with my coat pocket.

"Sounds good" We arrived at the first red light. My phone buzzed.

_**rnt u gonna reply?**_

**i wasnt going to.. but i guess you are gonna nag. what is ur first period teacher**

**_crockette. _**

**i have barnes. **

**_barnes is my second period. _**

I forgot, but Jacob was rambling on and on about Car Parts the whole time I'd been texting.

**really? wow, i guess ill b looking 4 u then. **

**_loll, i wouldnt count on it_**

**y not?**

**_idk.. u dont kno who i am. _**

**so i hav a stalker now?**

**_guess so.i'm a friend of some1 uve met b4. _**

**so ur prolly a friend of some1 in jake's band?**

**_u could say that. _**

"Here we are" Jake stopped in the drop off spot. I got out of the car, thanked him and walked to the building. I didn't even realize it, But I was scanning the crowd, every person. Nobody really stuck out at maybe being my stalker.

**wats that spozed 2 meen?**

"OWW!" I said. I had bumped in to Edward Cullen. I blushed, realizing that he was blushing too. All of our stuff was scattered across the floor. The bell rang. I began to quickly pick things up. I shoved my phone into my pocket and raced off to first period. While I was copying the homework into my planner, my phone buzzed. I took it out. OH CRAP. I realized. This wasn't my phone. It was Edward's.

**NEW TEXT FROM: Her**

**wats that spozed 2 meen?**


	5. Chapter 5 Deep Water

**Hey everyone! **

**For the few of you guys that read this story, please review & add to your faves!! :D:D:D I love this story... **

**THANKS! **

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT... :) **

**Chapter 5**

When it was lunch time, I raced to the cafeteria to find Edward. Thankfully, he had the same lunch as me. I was so excited to kill him! I slid open Edward's phone and looked at the text one last time to make sure I wasn't making a mistake. Yup, that was my number alright. I saw Edward sitting at a table with Jasper. I walked abruptly stopped talking.

"Edward, Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure, Bella." He got up and we went out to the back of the school. There was a big field that we never used. There was a small gazebo just behind it. He followed me as I walked to the Gazebo, Because it had a bench. I got inside, facing away from the door.

"What did you need to talk to me about? And.. Why are we all the way out here?" He asked. I spun around.

"I think you have my phone" I said, handing him his. He sighed and took it from me.I took my phone from him.

"So, 'Stalker'. Why wouldn't you tell me who you were?" i asked.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You know exactly what I mean"

"No, Actually. I don't" He said.

"Why were there texts from me in your phone?" I asked.

"Bella, you are very mistaken. That's my friend's phone. Not mine"

"Yeah, Sure."

"No, Really. I work in the office.. He got it taken away, so I grabbed it for him"

"Really? Prove it" I demanded. He held out a small piece of blue paper.

_ CONSEQUENCE SLIP _

_STUDENT NAME: _**RL**

_DATE: _**3/14/2009**

_REASON OF SLIP:_** USING CELLULAR DEVICE DURING CLASS  
**

_PUNISHMENT:_**CELL TAKEN AWAY  
**

_PUNISHMENT START: _**TODAY**

_PUNISHMENT END:_** FRIDAY AFTERNOON  
**

_SIGNED (STUDENT: **rl**_

I looked at the note in my hands, then at the phone.

"Where's your phone then?" I asked. He pulled out an iPhone. A cloud of thunder rippled accross the ashen clouds.

"Who has been texting me?" I called over the pounding rain.

"I can't tell you!" He called back.

"WHY NOT" I demanded. Just then, the Vibrate Pattern for a Phone Call sounded in my pocket. It was Charlie. I flipped it open.

"Hello? Charlie?" I called.

"Bella! Something terrible has happened to Jacob!" He called. "I need you to come home as soon as possible!"

"I'm on my way" I told him. I quickly hung up and began to run through the muddy grass. Water seeped into the soles of my Converse. Edward caught up to me.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Something bad happened to Jake!" I yelled, tears in my eyes. He immediatley got worried.

"I'll give you a ride to the house" He offered once we were in the parking lot.

"No-" I really didn't want to argue. I didn't even worry about my seatbelt. I hopped in the passenger seat and Edward zoomed out of the Parking Lot. More thunder crackled into the sky. Edward swirved through traffic and we finally ended up at my house. Charlie's cruiser was idling in the driveway, beside several police cars, an ambulance and a fire truck. We ran inside. Charlie spun around to the door.

"Bella! Something terrible happened to Jake-" Charlie gasped, out of breath.

"Dad, what happened?" I asked, as calm as I could.

"He was late for school. He goes on Reservation. He was driving, and it was pouring buckets of rain... Down.. there... "Charlie ran out of breath. He took a huge breath and rapidly explained the rest of the story. "He swirved off the road, we think off of a cliff.. and.... into... The ocean" Charlie gasped out the last part.

"Oh my god!! Have they found him?" I said, tears forming in my eyes. Edward was behind me, his face in one hand.

"No, They are searching. Bella, I am so scared. If Jacob-"

"Dad! Jacob is NOT DEAD!" I screamed. "Me and Edward are going to look for him!" I screamed.

"Bella! Wai-" Edward and I ran out to Edward's Volvo

I had my cell phone in hand, Charlie on speed dial just in case.

"Edward, what if Jacob dies!?" I screamed. "My brother- Gone- Forever... WHAT AM I GONNA DO?! REALL-" Edward cut me off.

"HE ISN'T DEAD BELLA! JUST BELIEVE ME! WE ARE GOING TO FIND HIM!" EDWARD SCREAMED. He looked at me with intense worry. Suddenly, something happened. He lost focus. The car circled around in the dusty roadway. It swirved on two wheels, until finally, it slammed into a tree and tumbled down a hill. Thankfully, I had put my seatbelt on. I coughed. Massive amounts of dust and dirt was fogging up the inside of the Volvo. Edward was silent. I unbuckled and leaned over to where Edward sat.

"Edward? Edward? Are you okay?" I asked, placing my hand on his chest. He coughed.

"Bella, you're alive" He smiled. We just stared at eachother for a minute.

"WE HAVE TO FIND JAKE!" I screamed, getting out of the car. I trudged up the hill, Edward following.

"Oh my god Bella." He said when he saw my face.

"What?"

"You're covered in blood. We need to get you to a hospital" He said.

JPOV

I cough up clouds of dirt. Engine smoke surrounded me. I lay half in water, oil flowing into the sea. My face was covered in bruises and scratches. My arm was probably broken. There was a shard of glass in my forehead. I flipped down the sun blocker and looked at the damage in the mirror. I ripped off my shirt and ripped it into strips, trying to help the wounds. The pounding rain and the sea water was beginning to fill my car with water, and the doors were jammed. The roof was caving in. There was no way out, except the broken windows. They were too narrow, plus the shards of glass, I wouldn't make it out alive. I unbuckled and deflated the airbags with my pocketknife. Instinctivley, I broke the locks on the doors and took my key out of the ignition. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead as the car filled with water. I managed to get the driver door open somewhat. With my legs in pain, my arm broken and my bleeding everywhere, I didn't know if I would make it out alive. The water was up to my knees now. With all my strength I kicked the door off. I climbed out, but landed in the water. My legs were broken too. The salt water stung my open wounds where shards of glass had stabbed me. Also, Bruises and cuts from the rough fall I took from the cliff. I was fully emerged in salt water. I did my best with one arm to paddle back to shore. The waves pulled me back. I finally gave up, thinking about Bella and sunk down to the bottom of the Pacific.


	6. Chapter 6 Hunter

**Wow, Really guys? Nobody is reading? Sad days :( It's a good story.. Wahh. I wish more people would read. *Sigh* I guess I'll get onward. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV **

"BELLA!" Edward called behind me. I was running, following as many roads as I could. Even though I only knew about Jake's Existence for a day or two, he was like a brother to me. My feet hurt and the blood was pulsing out of my wounds. Edward was pressuring me to stop running.. I couldn't listen. Jake was my only sibling. If I didn't find him, I would be an only child once again. I couldn't let that happen. Jake was an amazing person. A warm heart, always smiling, Incredibly funny, Smart and talented- I didn't know how this could have happened. Someone had to be after him. I just didn't know who it was. I began to see spastic looking car tire tracks.

"Edward! Come here! I think I see where Jake lost control!" I stopped, and yelled back to Edward. The rain was easing, But it was still pounding. It was beginning to wash away the car tracks."What are we going to do? I think he went off that cliff!"There was a deep cliff, and then a small strip of sand. Then, water. Somehow, emerged into the water, I could see a small piece of red metal shining through.

"His car" I said, panting from running. Edward stared.

"Bella, you stay here. I am going to go find him" He said, taking off his jacket. "I can't risk you getting hurt or lost. Charlie would have nobody"

"I'm coming with you" I insisted. "Jacob is my brother"

"No you're not. Bella, you need to stay here" I wiped a hair out of my face. I was shivering from rain water.

"EDWARD! I AM GOING WITH YOU!" I screamed.

"Fine! Don't blame me if you get hurt!" He yelled. We stood on the edge of the cliff.

"How are we going to get down there?" I asked.

"CLIMB!" He yelled. We began to scale the side of the cliff. Through the chill of the rain, and the bite of the wind, I wasn't sure how I managed to make it halfway down safely. I looked at the ground. I imagined if I was to get a missed step... The side I was on had rocks at the bottom.. It was where the sand met the surf. Distracted, I continued to scale down. My brain was quickly calculating where to put my feet, and my hands. Since I was distracted, one of my feet slipped. Then a hand. I screamed as the other foot did too.

"Bella! Grab on!" Edward called. He was about 8 Feet away. I nodded, and tried to retain my grasp. Suddenly, I just slipped. I tried not to scream as I plummeted to the water. My back hit the waves with a splash. My head bobbed to the surface. Edward was racing toward the water.

"Bella!" He yelled. I took a deep breath and swam to the site of the car. The door looked really banged up and bruised. I plunged under, and opened my eyes. Though the salt water stung, I could make out a figure in the darkness. The silky water twisted around me. I Pushed my way toward the figure. Realizing that it was Jake, I swam to the surface.

"Edward! Get over here!" I called. He jumped into the water. It took him some time to get to where I was. Together, We pulled Jake from the Pacific Depths toward the shore. I was panting. Edward gave him Mouth to Mouth. We couldn't tell if it worked or not. I placed an ear on his chest. Through the water in my ears, the pounding rain and my tears, I could hear a heartbeat. I used part of my hoodie to wipe water from his face.

"Jake! Wake up!" I said.

"Edward, Call 911" I said after fishing through my pocket for my phone. I spotted it across the beach. When it was back in my hand, I called Charlie. I told him about Jake. He said he would be right here. 911 arrived soon after. When we were at the hospital, it was almost 8:00. I was starving, had a huge headache and was close to puking. The nurses wrapped my wounds, and gave me some painkiller. I didn't need to be in a hospital bed, But Charlie insisted. Edward got wrapped with bandages. Although his dad was mad about the Volvo, since he was a doctor, He was helping too. Practically all of Edwards, Mine and Jake's Family and/or friends was crowded in the tiny room awaiting the results on Jacob. Doctors were in the lab going over the past hour of his heart monitor. They also took a blood sample and they were examining every possible thing they could. Finally, Jakes' Results were in. The doctor came in carrying a clip board.

"May I have your attention everyone?" He called out. "Thank you. Jacob Swan's results are in from the lab. We are very sorry to tell you, but we're afraid he is in what is called a Coma. We are doing everything we can to help him and prevent this, trying to wake him up- But nothing is working." He said. He entered something into his heart machine and left. Several were crying. Slowly, one by one, people left. Me, Edward, Charlie and Jake were the only people left in the room. Edward and Charlie had fallen asleep.. It was almost 3 AM. I walked to Jake's bedside.

"Jake.. I am so sorry. I really am. I wish there was something I could do... I love you so much." I said. I kissed him on the forehead and rested my head on the side of the bed. A nurse came in a while later.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Along with your friends" AFter our goodbyes, we left. I stood in the doorway.

"I love you Jake"


	7. Chapter 7 Homey Effects

**Hey peeps.. Those who read this ;) I am working pretty hard on this story... And i really love this story. But I wish more people read this story. **

**Have you guys ever wanted to read a nice FanFic? (No durR!) There's an amazing author that I recently came accross... Check out pooshy-spoon. We are considering a DocX Story... We don't know yet tho xD She's a good author... You guys will like her stories ;) **

**Well, onward with the story. **

(NOTE: If you ever wonder why I don't have the chapter NAME next to the chapter number .. it's cuz I think of the names when I'm done writing :))

**Chapter 6**

When we finally got home, I ate some leftover Fajitas from the fridge. The chicken was dry and the veggies were out of flavor. I dumped the rest out. Charlie was sitting on the couch. He held the remote, but he just sat there, staring at the T.V. I walked over and sat next to him. I gave him an awkward side hug. He sighed, and was back into focus.

"I don't understand how this happened'' He said, his voice sadder than it usually was. "I just don't get it"

"Dad, It was an accident. Nobody meant for this to happen.." I said, though I HIGHLY suspected someone was behind this. Jake was such a careful driver. He knew how to drive... I went to driving school. The key to knowing how well someone drives is all in their feet and their focus. And he was VERY focused. Charlie sighed.

"Bells, I know. Jake was careful. He probably just got distracted" Charlie said. I knew he knew something... I was just too tired to think about it.

"I'm really sorry dad" I yawned.

"Go to bed Bella'' Charlie said. Not in that.. .Dad... Way. More in the "Why the hell are you still awake, and you seem really tired. Go to bed" way.

"No, Dad. You need company"

"Bella, i'm your father. Listen to me. Go to bed. You are a growing woman. You need sleep" Charlie said. I know he just wanted to be alone so he could think.

"But- Okay. Good night" I hugged him and went up to my bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and got in bed.

That night, I had a terrible dream. I was running in complete darkness, but around me were trees. Just a few, forming from dust, and then fading. It gave the illusion of me running. Something was chasing me.. I just didn't know what. I heard the mechanical sound something like a Chainsaw. I was trying to scream, but I couldn't. But, in the distance was Edward. He seemed really close, but as I got closer, his foggy face made of dust got further away. I reached out for him, but I tripped. I felt a presence over me, and then I woke up. I was dripping with a cold sweat. I checked the time. 6 Am. I could see Jake's unmade bed across the room and I started to cry. Though I was excited that I would see Edward that day, I really didn't want to do anything. I put on distressed jeans, an Orange T-Shirt and a Leather Jacket, that looked like it had stains of blood on it because of the way it tinted in the light. It was black with red goo looking dripping from the collar. It used to be Renee's, but she never wore it, and I loved it- So I stole it before I left. I grabbed my bag, unplugged my cell from the charger and put it into my pocket. When I got downstairs, there was a table tent with a note written on it on the Dining Room Table. Even from far away, I automatically recognized Charlie's Messy Script.

_Bella, Going to see Jake, then going fishing with the boys. I called their school and told them you were really upset- They are letting you miss as many days as you need to until Jake is healthy again. Have a great day whether you go to school or not. love you- Charlie_

I crumpled the note and tossed it into the trash can. After gulping a glass of orange juice, I really didn't know if I wanted to go to school or not. I sat down on the couch. I still had a half hour until it started.. So I turned on the T.V, Reminding myself that I had until 8:30.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was awake. I had fallen asleep! It was 9:30. Crap. I had 2 Texts from Edward and a missed call from Renee.

**Morning Bells.. **

**Bella? ru gonna b here 2day? i understand if you rnt gnna b. **

**_hi edwrd. no.. im not gnna b thr. im not ready to go bak yet. :( _**

**want some company then? carlisle said he was going fishing with charlie. **

**_no.. i cant let u miss school 4 me. _**

I drank more Orange Juice and went up to my room. I readthe first few pages of _Wuthering Heights, _and then heard a knock at the door. I ran downstairs and opened it. Edward stood in the doorway, soaked.

"You came" I said. We went outside to the backyard. I had never been back there before. Suprisingly, up high in a tree, there was a tree house. Edward handed me the umbrella and climbed the ladder.

"Come on up! Though you aren't very good at climbing" He joked. I dropped the umbrella and climbed up the ladder. The inside was moderatly dry, covered in pine needles and moss, and really dusty. It was really small. Edward and I were only 1 inch apart, using as much room as we could. I took a seat on a cushion in the corner. Though I was getting slightly wet from the rain, I didn't mind. Edward closed the little hatch we climbed in from.

"Edward, why did you come all the way out here?" I asked. "I mean- I told you I didn't want company. Why didn't you listen to me?"

He thought for a minute.

"I don't even really know. I care about you. I thought you should have some company.. Especially since Jake-" He paused. "And I really like you" He stared into my eyes, and I stared back at him. He had gorgeous emerald green eyes with flecks of topaz. His eyelashes were long and dark. I looked up at him, and in that moment, it was perfect. The sound of the rain outside just completed the moment. He slowly leaned in, and planted his lips on mine.

Too bad I didn't know who was lurking outside.


End file.
